Imperial Remnant
The Imperial Remnant, was the faction comprising what remained of the Galactic Empire following the collapse of any functioning government after the Battle of Ord Cantrell, but more specifically following the reunification of the Deep Core warlords by Admiral Daala and the subsequent campaigns of expansion and stability under Gilad Pellaeon between 12 ABY and 13 ABY. The entity neogiated a peace treaty in 19 ABY to the New Republic, but the Imperial Core continued to fight on under 25 ABY. Foundation and Incarnations The Imperial Remnant was a reference used during the post-Endor period numerous times. The first reference was used in relation to the vastly shrunk government that existed following the death of Empress Iceheart at Thyferra, and the usurping of much of Imperial territory by Warlord Zsinj. The first Remnant ceased to exist following the Battle of Dathomir, when the warlord was killed and much of existing Imperial territory returned to the Ruling Council and becoming an Empire again. The second reference came into being following the death of Grand Admiral Thrawn, when the Imperial fleet vanished into the Deep Core and much of Imperial territory was captured by the New Republic fleet as it advanced from the Core in the wake of the Empire's collapse, but passed when the Galactic Empire was restored at the Fifth Battle of Coruscant. The final reference of the remaining Imperial forces as the Imperial Remnant came into existence following the reunification of the Deep Core warlords, though the Deep Core warlords shortly set up the Imperial Core as an alternate government while the Imperial Remnant percolated in the Outer Rim. The Galactic Civil War TO BE COMPLETED Remnant Navy The Remnant Navy consisted of two hundred Star Destroyers and tens of thousands of smaller warships. 13 Star Destroyers were deployed to each sector, while the remaining ninety-six - the equivalent of four 24 Star Destroyer sector fleets under the Empire - were deployed to Bastion. The majority of the Remnant Navy was destroyed at the Battle of Bastion, meaning only four Star Destroyers were free to amass at Borosk to engage the Yuuzhan Vong. The Remnant made use of numerous Super Star Destroyers, including the Defiant and Stalwart, as well as the Dominion, which was completed after the Yuuzhan Vong War. The Remnant Navy was restored to the point the Remnant could field four fleets - eighty Star Destroyers - most of which were destroyed at the Battle of Fondor and Battle of Roche. The Remnant eventually expanded to nine fleets, the nine original elements of the Remnant Navy - the eight sector fleets and Navy - turned into units of ''Pellaeon''-class Star Destroyers. Astrography The Imperial Remnant from 12 ABY consisted of a third of the galaxy, mostly made up by the Imperial Core and Pellaeon's Empire. By 16 ABY it had been reduced to a quarter of the galaxy after the New Republic attacked the Antemeridian sector and surrounding space, the Imperial Core making up the majority of this, and by 19 ABY this was reduced dramatically into the 'formal' Imperial Remnant that signed the Bastion Accords. The Imperial Remnant's formal territory consisted of eight "backwater" sectors in the Outer Rim Territories that bordered the Unknown Regions. The Remnant expanded following the Bastion Accords, gaining positions in the Meridian Sector, the renewed loyalty of the D'Astan Sector and several systems leading to Ord Mantell, giving it legitimate reasons to patrol as far coreward as Bilbringi The original name of the Remnant's capital world was Sartinaynian; however, it was codenamed Bastion by the Empire, which eventually became the most commonly-used name for it the galaxy. The Remnant increased its size following the war with the Yuuzhan Vong, taking on new sectors from the Galactic Alliance in exchange for their efforts. At the time of the Yuuzhan Vong War, the Remnant consisted of "a few thousand" worlds spread among upto ten sectors. The number of sectors and systems under Imperial influence increased after the Yuuzhan Vong War, with thirty Moffs on the Moff Council each representing a sector of space. Notable planets, systems, and sectors under Remnant were often described as Imperial Space. The Imperial Remnant steadily grew until constituting a new Empire, eventually creating a new Galactic Empire following the Sith-Imperial War.